historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
The Streak (motocross)
The Streak was a current series of 13 and counting for Professional Motocross rider Danny W. Tucker (The Raptor) at X Games's premier annual event, One-on-One Championship. It began at 2009 One-on-One Championship in 2009 where he beat Ryan Williams. The Streak became the cornerstone of X Games, with a potential win over The Raptor Danny Tucker. At the event being described as a greater honor than winning the Championship. Background X Games X Games is the premier annual event of the largest which focuses on extreme sports. The inaugural X Games were held in the summer of 1995 in Newport, Rhode Island. It also for the Freestyle Motocross riders, such as Nate Adams, Jeremy Stenberg, and much more. X Games's widespread success helped transform the sport of professional motocross and made X Games, the most successful motocross promotion in the world, prompting X Games to promote the event as the "The Freestyle Motocross Games". The Raptor Born Daniel Ellison Tucker on May 3, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas. Raptor is the professional Motocross rider and as well as the Freestyle Motocross rider. He was learned to ride a dirtbike in 2005. During his amueteur career, he was have record of 89–4 and was nicknamed, "Tucker Boy". Tucker began his motocross career with FIM Motocross Junior World Championship in 2007. He also an YouTube personality in 2010. He was earned the nicknamed, "Raptor" after his second undefeated streak by defeated Robert Jackson, soon to become best friends. In FMX and MX, The Raptor is a seven-time Grand Prix Champion, he earned the title of "Most Winning Streak in Freestyle Motocross and Motocross". He is recognized as fifth youngest back-to-back Grand prix Champion in history, having won the title aged 15. His professional motocross record is currently 59–0. Match statistics The Streak X Games XVI (1–0) The match was an One-on-One match, but ended when Williams attempted to injured Ellison to the final round, but failed. Ellison caught Williams and lead him into a victory; two points above Williams. X Games XVII (2–0) Ellison of course into a Semi-retirement, This is first race that Ellison was scheduled to have one match every year until 2013. Winter X Games XVI (3–0) X Games XVIII (4–0) X Games Foz do Iguaçu 2013 (5–0) X Games Los Angeles 2013 (6–0) Ellison returned to racing after five-year retirement. X Games Austin 2014 (7–0) Ellison injured his knee; but keep going while in One-on-One match against and defeating Dominic Moore. For the first time, Ellison at the young age of fourteen to win his first Gold medal at X Games. X Games Austin 2015 (8–0) X Games Austin 2016 (9–0) 2017 Winter X Games XX (10–0) José Butron first challenge Ellison to a match, and become the first rider to unsuccessedly and failed to broke the streak. Ellison defeated Butron on December 29, 2016. X Games Minneapolis 2017 (11–0) Ellison defeated Paul Mason Jr., Mason become the second rider to failed to broke the streak. X Games Minneapolis 2017 (12–0) Ellison challenged by Joseph Johnston, which Johnston challenged Ellison and become the third rider to unsuccessedly broke the streak. On 25 Aug 2017, Ellison defeated Johnston by 2-6 rounds. X Games Minneapolis 2018 (13–0) Notes References External links * The Undertaker's WrestleMania undefeated streak in numbers Category:History of Motocross Category:One-on-One